16, Famous and Inlove
by Stheslayer101
Summary: Stephanie is a girl who dreams to become a wrestler and a singer but when she has to choose between singing for Justin Bieber or wrestling to become a future WWE diva, the pressure is on her.


Once upon a time there was a famous singer named Justin Bieber, he is every teenage girls dream guy. He has brown hazel looking eyes with a face that looked like it was carved by an angel. In a totally different world there was a teenage girl named Stephanie, she is just a normal girl who wants to be a singer and a wrestler. Fate will have them both meet in a coincidental way.

Stephanie wanted to make a breakthrough in singing she was already training to be a professional wrestler. "So Stephanie you want to hang out tomorrow?" Stephanie friend, Justine, asked her while walking home.

"Sorry Justine I can't I have to train tomorrow." Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. How are your parents taking you wrestling now?"

"Well they're still not happy about the idea but they're getting used to it now. It keeps me out of trouble maybe you should join too."

"Hey one little bonfire and now everyone thinks I'm an arsonist."

"It was just a suggestion it had nothing to do with what you did before."

"Oh, well no thanks anyways. Hey how is that song you wrote going?"

"I finally finished it last night."

"That's awesome so are you going to send it in to someone famous like Justin Bieber?"

"Uhh no you know I don't like Justin Bieber that much."

"Yeah right but whatever that's your loss. Anyways you should send it to someone you have a talent for singing."

"I know I want to be a singer but I also want to be a wrestler too."

"Well it's never been done yet."

"You never know I could be the first singer slash wrestlers."

"Right I bet that will happen really fast."

Stephanie and Justine made it to Justine's house, "Well I'll text you later Steph." Justine walked up her garage ramp to her house door.

"See you later." Stephanie said walking to her house that was a couple rows down the street.

Justin Bieber was in the middle of his tour My World 2.0; he was working with the opening act of Jasmine V and her backup dancers, "Okay go through the performance really quick." Justin's manager, Scooter Braun, said standing next to Justin.

"Again we've done it like three times already I think we have it." Jasmine said standing on stage with her backup dancers.

"One more time please." Scooter began to get frustrated with Jasmine.

"Fine but this is the last time." Jasmine and her backup dancers got into positions to start the dance. The dance went well until one of the backup dancers fell over after doing a spin.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked the backup dancer.

"I think it's just a sprain." The dancer tried to stand on it but couldn't and fell over again.

Later, the dancer saw a doctor, "I'm sorry but she has a fractured ankle and it's going to take a long time to heal."

"Great, now who is going to be the backup dancer?" Justin asked with worry.

Scooter had suggested, "Well we can look for a backup dancer in the next city and see if they can go with us for a couple tours."

"Yeah today is Monday, what's our next city?"

"We go to Las Vegas this Saturday and we'll be there tomorrow so we'll hold auditions on Wednesday. You can post the info on your Twitter and Facebook to get girl dancers to show up."

"Alright, I'll go post it when we get to the hotel." Justin said with a side of relief.

The next day Stephanie was at her wrestling gym training with her coach, "Good job Stephanie. Do you have a minute I have to talk to you?"

"Sure Coach." Stephanie got out of the ring. "What's up?"

"Well Stephanie you've been here training for a long time now and I've sent some of your performances to Vince McMahon and he said that he would love to have you join Florida Championship Wrestling."

Stephanie was shocked and surprised about the news, "Really? They want to have me as a superstar?"

"Well of course you would have to wait until you're 18 to be able to be a superstar so think of it as a scholarship."

"So what do I have to do?"

"He is going to hold tournament that involves going around the U.S. for the teenagers around your age. It's like Chick Fight; only the top eight will compete, but first you have to be in some matches in order to be in the tournament. If you defeat the other contenders you'll be one of the top eight."

"It sounds easy to do." Stephanie was still excited.

"Yeah and don't worry about having too many people there because coincidentally some kid singer named Justin Bieber is having his tour on the same days."

"Oh that's weird. So who else is going?"

"A couple people from our group and you of course will compete." The coach gave Stephanie a piece of paper, "Here have you Parents sign this and return it to me then we'll be all set for the trip."

"Thanks coach." Stephanie got her things and went home told her parents and Justine.

At Justin's hotel Justin posted the information about the auditions on every possible source he could get to.

"Hey did you get the information down?" Scooter asked him.

"Yeah I put it on every possible account I have contact with the fans." Justin said while typing on his laptop.

"Hey Justin you okay dude you seem like your mind is somewhere else?" Scooter said curiously.

"Well you know how a lot of interviewers ask if I'll find a girlfriend? I've been thinking about it and its stressing me out lately."

"What do you mean dude?" Scooter took a seat next to Justin.

"What if I'll never find a girl who will like me for me and not for my fame?"

"I guess that's why a lot of celebrities date other celebrities and I'll tell you this there is a fat chance that you'll find a girl who will like you for you, especially when you don't know where to look."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am tired of being single I want to be able to date and find a girl."

"Trust me Justin, you will. Not right away but you will it'll just take time." Scooter patted Justin on the back.

"Thanks Scooter."

"No problem buddy. Now go to sleep we have to get up early to catch the plane to Vegas."

Justin went to bed early to get up early for the plane ride.

While Stephanie was watching some Trish Stratus matches (Trish Stratus is Stephanie's wrestling hero and has studied her in ring abilities.) on YouTube when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Stephanie, have you check your mail?" It was Justine asking so excitingly and anxious.

"No, I've been watching some Trish Stratus matches to get me ready for the tournament. Why did you send me something that I will regret seeing?" Stephanie went to her mailbox and clicked on the link to Justin Bieber's Twitter account.

"No, Justin Bieber is coming to Las Vegas and one of his opening act's backup dancers got injured so he is looking for a replacement from here." Justine said the entire sentence without breathing.

"Yeah and I care why?"

"Steph, you should go and audition you are an amazing dancer you would totally make it."

Stephanie read the Tweet that Justin wrote, "_Jasmine V.'s backup dancer got injured__ looking for a replacement. If you live in Las Vegas and are a teenage girl dancer please come to the Planet Hollywood Theater at 4:00 on Wednesday._"

"Come on Steph, you can do it. I'll even go with you to cheer you on and look at Justin Bieber."

"I don't know Justine; I have to focus on the wrestling tournament."

"But you did say that the tournament is on the same day as the concerts so you just go to both. Besides you can have the chance to show Justin Bieber how good of a singer you are."

"Justine you and your ideas, how do you come up with them?" Stephanie kept thinking about the idea.

"This is your chance to be a wrestler slash singer now."

"Yeah well I do want that."

"So are you going to do it?" Justine had a hopeful sound in her voice.

Stephanie just gave in to the idea Justine had given her. "Fine I'll do it but only because you asked me to."

"Yes! I'll be by your house around 2:30." Justine said still in excitement.

"Alright I'll be waiting, goodbye Justine."

"Bye, Stephanie."

Stephanie hung up the phone and continued watching Trish Stratus on YouTube but she kept thinking to herself how is she going to be able to do two different events but she also thought of the possibility that she wasn't going to be pick for the audition anyways. She kept the thought into her head until she went to bed.

At the audition Stephanie walked in the huge theater, while walking Stephanie accidently bumped into Jasmine V. "Hey can you watch where you're going?" Jasmine V. said angrily.

"It's called an accident." Stephanie said continuing to walk to the sign up table. Stephanie quickly realized the hundred other dancers who most likely wanted to be a part of the Justin Bieber tour more than she did. "Wow, there are a lot of girls here."

"Yeah but they don't have what you have." Justine said trying to cheer Stephanie up for the audition.

"Really and what is that bones?" Stephanie said scanning the room seeing a lot of the dancers stretching to extreme lengths.

"No, you have the heart of a dance I've seen you dance a million time before. Now go show them what you got." Justine pushed Stephanie on the stage with the hundred other girls on stage.

Jasmine V. joined them on stage, "Okay you guys, now me and the other dancers are going to show you the dance step, there are three different parts in the dance each one will get harder. Someone will come to you and tell you that you're not what we are looking for. So let's get started."

The music plays and Jasmine and other dancers show the big group of girls the dance. The dance moves came pretty easy to Stephanie, after about 5 minutes of dance at least a third of the girls were told to leave.

"Okay nice job, now here is the next part." Jasmine began to dance the next part. Again after about another 5 minutes more girls got asked to leave, by now there were only at least 12 girls left. Stephanie was starting to struggle with the dance steps but still managed to pull it off.

"Alright now here is the last part." Jasmine then showed the 12 girls the last part of the dance. The last part had to be combined with the first two parts and the group went from 12 girls to 4 girls left dancing. Stephanie was starting to lose the steps and could see that someone was coming to tell her to leave so she improvised and changed up the dance a little.

During the last part Justin Bieber showed up late to see the dancers, he saw that Stephanie wasn't doing the dance like she was suppose to. The choreographer, Jamaica, looked interested in how different Stephanie was doing the dances. Jasmine noticed what Stephanie was doing and stopped to talk to Jamaica, "She's changing the dance."

"Give her a chance."

"But she's confusing the rest of the girls." Jasmine started to get frustrated.

After awhile of trying the other 3 girls got confused and gave up, leaving Stephanie alone on stage, then the music stopped and so did Stephanie.

"Wow, I'm guessing she won the audition." Justin said to Scooter.

Jamaica walked towards Stephanie, "Where'd you how to dance like that?"

Stephanie was out of breath from all the dancing she did, "I just dance to the music."

"Yeah well you confused the rest of the girls." Jasmine said while standing next to Jamaica.

"It's not my fault they can't keep up. Look if you don't want me as a backup dancer that fine with me I'll just leave." Stephanie started to walk to Justine.

"No wait. Sweetie, you got dancing skills would you like to join the My World 2.0 Tour?"

Stephanie looked at Jasmine with a look on her face as if she was saying _don't you dare say yes,_ "I would love to."

"Great can you start learning the dance tomorrow at around 4?" Jamaica said with anxiousness to start.

Stephanie thought about her training with her coach that started at 7, "Yeah I can make at that time."

"Okay good, Scooter!" Jamaica called out to him while he was standing next to the stage with Justin Bieber. "Can you give Stephanie the address to the dance studio?" Scooter nodded his head. "Okay sweetie, go to Scooter over there and he'll give the address."

"Okay then." Stephanie signaled to Justine to come with her and they both walked towards Scooter, Justine was freaking out because Justin Bieber was standing right next to him.

Jasmine continued to talk to Jamaica, "I don't like her."

"Oh come on maybe you two will bond during the tour."

"Yeah like that'll happen."

"Okay here is the address and if you have any questions or you get lost on the way my phone number is there so you can give me a call. I'll also need your parents to sign this permission forms giving you permission to tour and travel with us." Scooter gave Stephanie the paper.

"Okay." Stephanie said and took the papers.

"Hey I'm Justin." Justin introduced himself to Stephanie.

"Yeah I know. I'm Stephanie."

"So I guess we're tour buddy because we're touring together." Justin said nervously biting his lower lip.

Stephanie laughed a little, "Yeah I guess you can call it that."

"Nice dancing out there. Where you learn how to dance?" Justin asked Stephanie.

"Well I guess you can say I taught myself. I've always been a dancer since I was like 5 years old."

"That's awesome." Justin continued to bite his lower lip.

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Stephanie said beginning to walk out the door.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Justine waved at her the way out.

"Dude, could you have not been more a dork talking to her." Scooter said bursting out laughing.

"Shut up. She's pretty cute but I bet she's one of those girls who try to act cool towards me just to get me to like her."

"You never know, maybe it's not an act." Scooter said walking away from Justin.

The next day at rehearsal Stephanie and Justine walked in the huge dance studio, "So how did your parents take the whole wrestling, dancing, and traveling around?"

"It took a lot of begging to all of those but I finally got my mom and dad to let me go. There was so much stuff for them to sign with all the permission forms."

Jasmine V. and Jamaica walked in to gather up the dancers, "Alright girls since Stephanie is new we are going to slow it up today and help her learn the dance move quickly in time for the next performance." Jamaica said.

Justin came into the dance studio, along with Scooter and his bodyguard Kenny, to see how the dance routines going. "Okay girls now let's do it again." Jamaica said.

"Can we start picking up the pace; I'm tired of going slow for one person?" Jasmine said looking directly at Stephanie.

Jamaica got frustrated with Jasmine's statement, "We got start of slow so Stephanie can keep up with the dance."

"Actually Jamaica, if it's okay with everyone I wouldn't mind speeding up the dance." Stephanie tried to get the group to take her seriously by actually working with them.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Jamaica, let the new girl try and keep up."

"Okay then girls lets pick it up."

The music started to play the routine was more difficult when it started to speed up but Stephanie got past it and actually ended up getting Jasmine and the other dancer confused.

Stephanie walked towards Jasmine and the dancers, "Is that fast enough for you?" Everyone in the room was surprised to see how quickly Stephanie learned the steps to the dance.

The dancers spent about 3 hours of practicing the dance steps, "Alright girls, that's enough and good job today." Stephanie looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for her to get to the gym to train for the tournament.

On her way out Justin commented her, "Hey Stephanie, nice job with the dance, how'd you learn it so fast."

"Oh trust me I have my ways of learning thing pretty quickly." Stephanie kept looking at her watch.

"So are you busy right now, we are all going to hang out?"

"Actually I have to do something right now and I'm kind of running late, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, tomorrow will be good."

Stephanie and Justine quickly ran towards the door, "Okay see you tomorrow." She yelled out before leaving the door.

Soon after she left the dance studio Stephanie got to the gym late, "You're late Stephanie."

"I know coach and I'm sorry." Stephanie was tired and out of breath from running.

"Give me five laps around the track." Coach said with a serious face.

Stephanie looked at the Coach, "Coach, you serious?" But the coach's face was dead serious. "Yes coach." Stephanie walked to the track and ran her five laps.

The next day Stephanie and Justine met up with Justin, and some of the tour mates at an arcade. "Hey, you guys made it." Justin said.

"Yeah, you know I couldn't miss a good break from dancing to just have some fun."

After awhile of playing a lot of fun games at the arcade Justin thought that it would be fun to play Dance Dance Revolution, first it was Scooter and Justin paying against each other, then Kenny and Scooter, then Justin and Jasmine, and so on. "Alright, now it's Stephanie's turn to play." Justin said pointing at Stephanie.

"Oh come on, I thought I came here to take a break from dancing." Stephanie had a look of discontent on her face.

"Come on Stephanie, you versus me." Justin said ready to go on the game.

Stephanie gave into the challenge, "Alright fine then." She laughed and got on the game floor.

The game started, "_Dance Dance Revolution!_" Justin and Stephanie went at the game, it was a close game but Stephanie won the game by a couple points. "Thank you, thank you I know I'm good." Stephanie laughed while celebrating. "Well this was fun but I think I'm done dancing for today."

Jasmine stepped up, "Ahh come on Stephanie why not do one more game against me."

"Yeah, why not Stephanie, maybe you can actually beat Jasmine's high score." Scooter said.

Jasmine smirked, "Well I can't help it that I'm that good at dancing."

Stephanie got irritated with Jasmine and agreed to do one more game, "Okay fine, one more game wouldn't hurt." Stephanie and Jasmine got on the game floor and started the game, "_Dance Dance Revolution!_"

Jasmine won the first round, "No surprise here." Jasmine said with cockiness.

"It's not over yet."Stephanie pressed the start button. "_Round two, dance._"

Stephanie won the second round with a few points ahead, "I hope you're ready to see a new name on that number one spot."

Jasmine faked a chuckle and pressed the start button again. "_Round three, dance._" In the last few second of the third round, the two girls were tied up and the final round became freestyle Stephanie moved her feet as fast as she could and won the game by five points. "_THE WINNER IS PLAYER TWO, NEW HIGH SCORE!_"

Jasmine left shortly after the loss to Stephanie. Then Stephanie and Justine sat down with the group to talk about themselves.

"So Stephanie how did you find out about the audition and what made you want to try out?" Scooter asked Stephanie.

"Well it was actually Justine here who showed it to me and convinced me to do it." Stephanie looked at Justine who was mesmerized and staring at Justin. "Justine little side note for you, it's not polite to stare constantly."

Justine didn't blink for anything, "I can't help it he's so cute."

"You do know he can hear you right?" Stephanie whispered into Justine's ear.

"It's okay I'm used to it." Justin said. "So are you into sports?"

"Yeah, I watch football, wrestling, and a little basketball."

Scooter, Justin and Kenny all seemed surprised that a girl would like all those sports.

"I'm sorry did you say wrestling?" Scooter asked.

Stephanie chuckled, "Yeah I did."

"Who's your favorite wrestler?" Justin wondered.

"Definitely Trish Stratus is or was my favorite."

"Oh yeah she retired in 2006, right?" Scooter said.

"Yep she retired in her hometown in Toronto Ontario, Canada as the record breaking seven time women's champion."

"Did you ever see her perform live?" Justin asked.

"Sadly no, I've seen her live but I never saw her in a match before." Stephanie sounded disappointed.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah but what can you do?"

After a while the conversation over wrestling was over the group changed subjects into football.

"So who's your favorite football team?" Kenny asked.

"My favorite team is the Atlanta Falcons."

"Nice team they're getting better this season." Scooter said testing Stephanie on whether or not she really did like football.

"Yeah, ever since we got Matt Ryan for a new quarterback they've gotten better and he's the reason the Falcons got to the play-offs last year."

The group talked for awhile about sports and the tour coming up pretty soon.

At Justin's hotel he and Scooter talked about the tour. Do you think that Stephanie's ready for the tour?" Scooter asked Justin.

"She's a pretty good dancer and she gets the dance moves down really fast."

"Yeah I think we still have to do a couple more dance session with her just to be sure she gets it down by Saturday."

"We only have tomorrow for her to practice."

"Well then we'll have to work hard tomorrow."

The next day after a long day at the dance studio Stephanie made it on time to the gym. "I see you made it on time today." Coach said.

"I'm sorry about the other day coach."

"It's fine but if you're really serious about being a professional wrestler the main thing you have to do is be on time because the WWE isn't going to wait for anyone."

"I understand coach."

The coach whispered to Stephanie, "Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything going on that you would like to talk about?"

"No coach just been busy with some stuff. I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay and don't forget we are leaving on Sunday morning so come here then we go to the airport together."

"Uhh actually coach I have my own transportation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be right on time, I promise."

"Alright then, go warm up."

Stephanie did her warm ups and she had a long day with dancing and training. When she was finished she went home to pack, she had to pack two different bags, one of casual clothes and the other with wrestling attire.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?" Stephanie's mom asked, helping Stephanie pack her clothes.

"For the millionth time mom, yes I do want to do this." Stephanie folded her wrestling attires up into one big green bag.

"Don't you think you're going to tire yourself out by doing a concert and the tournament?"

Stephanie sighed, "I can handle it mom."

"I just want you to be careful. Don't talk to strangers and listen to Scooter and your coach okay?"

"Okay mom. I know and Justine is going to be there with me."

"Did she ask her mother?"

"Yes and her mom said it was okay with her to go."

"Alright I'm just checking. So have you told Scooter or the coach about what you're doing?"

"No."

"Why not, if there is going to be an incident they both deserved to know what the incident was caused from."

"Well it never came to mind to tell them." Stephanie zipped up her green bag.

Stephanie's mom zipped up her other bag that was different shade of green. "I hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the butt."

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah me too mom."

Meanwhile Justin was at his hotel room packing as well. "Scooter, have you seen my laptop?"

"Here it is." Jasmine stood at the doorway hold Justin's laptop. "I was checking my email."

Jasmine handed the laptop to Justin, "its cool just let me know that you have it, I thought I lost it for a second."

"Don't worry Justin, it's in good hands." Jasmine took a step closer to Justin.

"Jasmine we've talked about this, there is nothing going on between me and you."

"Right, like that date we had meant nothing?"

Justin sighed, "It was one date and nothing happened on that date."

Jasmine backed away and walked out the door with a look on her face as if she didn't believe him.

Time had gone by and night turned into morning and morning turned into evening. The time had come for Stephanie to perform with Jasmine and her other dancer for the opening act.

"Okay girls it's almost show time, are you ready?" Scooter asked all the girls.

"Yup we're ready." Jasmine said.

"I'm not." Stephanie said hyperventilating in the corner. "Scooter, I don't think I can do it."

"Stephanie, doesn't Adrenaline Unleashed teach you how to perform in front of people?" Justine whispered to Stephanie.

"Of course it does but usually there aren't many people around during the competitions."

"Well you are going to have to pull yourself together."

"Come on Stephanie, the girls are depending on you to do this with them you don't want to let them down do you?"

"No but what if I trip in front of the crowd?"

Justin came up to Stephanie, "Let me handle this Scooter, Steph you haven't made any mistakes at practice so you won't mess up, and even if you did you should laugh it off and keep going. Look I've been hit with objects on stage and my pants almost fell down on stage, so trust me I know what it's like to get embarrassed but you can't let that bring you down."

"So you're saying if I fall just laugh and get up?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Oh ok, I'll just focus and think about something to keep me calm." Stephanie walked out on stage behind Jasmine and the other dancer.

Justin said his final words to Stephanie "Break a leg, not like me though."

Stephanie stood on stage staring at not so many people because not many people liked to watch the opening acts, most would be buying souvenirs of Justin Bieber. Jasmine greeted the fans before she started to sing. The music started and Jasmine began to sing,

"_All of these boys got 'em standin' in a line_

_So many boys keep on beggin for my time_

_All of these boys I just can't make up my mind_

_Everywhere I go somebody's tryna be my boyfriend_

_All of these boys gotta em standin in a line_

_So many boys keep on begging for my time_

_All of these boys I just can't make up my mind_

_Show me what u talkin bout maybe we can walk it out…_"

Jasmine's opening act was over and Stephanie didn't mess anything up.

"Stephanie you did great. See you didn't even mess up." Justin said.

Stephanie breathed heavily, "I know but I was really nervous. Thanks for the speech Justin, it really helped a lot."

Justin smiled, "Hey I've been there before so I understand what it's like."

"Well I better go change, see you later."

"Yeah talk to you later."

Justin and Stephanie went their separate ways. Justin performed well and before you knew it the night was finally over and the concert was a success. Stephanie went home to sleep off the exhilaration and get ready to leave the next morning for Glendale, Arizona where in two days after they land she will have to do a match at 6:00 and a concert at 7:00.

After a long airplane flight the tour group made it to Arizona and they all headed to the hotel.

"Alright Stephanie and Justine you two are going to be in room 1405."

Justine chuckled, "It's a good thing we're not three rooms down."

"Yeah room 1408." Stephanie and Justine made a chilling noise, "That movie was scary but still good."

Scooter interrupted, "Anyways, if you need me, Justin or Kenny we'll be in the room across from you. Jasmine is in room 1403."

"Alright, is there anything else we need to know?"

"Well we do have a couple rules you two need to go with. One don't bring any guys in here, two no parties in the hotel rooms, and third don't leave this room by yourself for safety reasons."

"Okay we can do that."

At 6:00 Stephanie was in her wrestling attire waiting in the locker room for her turn to go to the ring. Stephanie told Scooter that she and Justine were going out to get some souvenirs.

Coach came in the locker room, "Hey Stephanie, are you ready to go?"

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Stephanie walked through the tunnel with her coach right behind her. She saw here first contender she was a blonde with black stripes in her hair and she was about the same height as Stephanie. The announcer announced the Stephanie's name then announced the other girls' name, Kaitlin. Stephanie shook hands with Kaitlin before the match started.

After a long match Stephanie won the match, "Nice job Steph." Justine said patting Stephanie in the back. Stephanie flinched in pain, "Ow."

"What?" Justine looked.

"I don't know my back really hurts."Stephanie took off her top so Justine could see her back through the tank top.

"Oh dang, you have a huge bruise on the back of your shoulder and your lower back. Does it hurt when you move?"

"Nope it only hurts when I stretch backwards. Good thing so I can dance tonight, wait what time is it?"

Justine looked at her watch, "Its 6:45."

"Oh we better get going. Coach I got to go." Stephanie grabbed her bag.

"Okay I'll tell you when your next training is."

Stephanie ran out the door with Justine following. "Okay."

Stephanie made it on time to the concert; she ran to the dressing room and quickly got dressed and rushed on stage with Jasmine. Jasmine wasn't happy that she actually showed up because she was hoping for her to give up and go home.

The concert was finally over, Justin and Scooter went to talk to Stephanie about her being late.

"Where were you Stephanie?" Scooter asked.

"I told you I went to get some so souvenirs for my family and I got lost but I made it here in time for the opening act."

Scooter crossed his arms, "So what did you buy?"

"I got a nice keychain." Stephanie said hesitantly.

"Let me see it."

Stephanie was stuck until Justine walked in, "Stephanie here's your keychain you wanted me to hold on to." Justine gave Stephanie the keychain.

"See." Stephanie showed the keychain to Scooter.

"Alright but please if you are going to be late please call me and let me know."

"I will Scooter and I'm sorry."

Scooter nodded his head and went outside, Justin stayed to talk with Stephanie, "How do you get lost?" Justin laughed.

"Well just like you say, "It's a big big world it's easy to get lost in it." Stephanie turned around to pick up her shirt.

Justin noticed the bruise on her back through the tank top, "Hey what happened there?"

Stephanie panicked, "I fell off the bed last night and hit my shoulder on the edge of the counter."

"Ouch you might want to put some ice on that."

"Yeah I will thanks."

Justin left the room to talk to Scooter. After Justin left Justine whispered to Stephanie, "Man that was a close one."

"I know I have to really try and not to get bruises."

"Yeah well it can't get any worse."

Stephanie's cell phone ringed, "Nope now it just did. Coach wants me to train the morning before the tournaments."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"I have to be there at 5:00 in the morning."

"How are you going to do that, you heard Scooter we can't leave without telling him and I don't think he's going to believe that we are buying more souvenirs at five in the morning."

Stephanie was stumped from thinking. "That's a good question."

The tour group had to leave in the middle of the night to leave to Kansas City. The next concert was scheduled in three days, so Stephanie had to sleep the whole way on the airport because her schedule was hectic, so the plan was to sleep when she had time.

Stephanie snuck out of the hotel in the morning and took a cab to the gym where her coach was waiting for her to train. Stephanie trained with the coach until 7:00 by that time no one was awake yet.

Meanwhile in Justin's hotel room he thought he heard someone at the door, he got up and noticed that there was someone outside. Justin looked through the peephole of the door and noticed Stephanie trying to open her door. He was wondering what Stephanie was doing out of her room at seven in the morning.

After sneaking back into the hotel Stephanie got into her Pajamas and went to sleep.

Stephanie only slept for four hours, "I don't know if I can do this, I'm so tired and I have a match and a concert to do today…again."

"Here drink this." Justine hands Stephanie a mug.

Stephanie sniffed what was on the inside of the mug, "What is it?"

"Its green tea it will keep you wide awake and it gives you energy."

"Good because I am going to need it." Stephanie drank the mug rapidly.

"It makes you sweat a lot so make sure to drink a lot of water at all times."

Stephanie chugged the entire green tea, "Alright, I feel wide awake already."

A week had passed and Stephanie has so far done four concerts and four matches. She has been performing well on the opening acts and has been advancing in the matches, but the more matches she did the more bruises she got and the more times she got bruises the more suspicious Justin started to get.

During a sound check Justin kept looking at Stephanie's body to search for any other bruises on her body, she was wearing a black tank top with blue basketball shorts. Scooter noticed that Justin was staring, "Hey stop making it so obvious."

Justin didn't pay much attention to what Scooter said, "What? Oh, yeah right."

Jasmine noticed that Justin kept staring at Stephanie, "Hey Stephanie can you come help me with something?"

"Sure." Stephanie was confused with the fact that Jasmine want help and especially hers.

Jasmine led Stephanie to the backstage area, "So what do you need help with?" Stephanie asked still confused

"I just need help with a box I brought."

Jasmine opened the back door that led outside to the cold, Stephanie went outside first and without warning Jasmine closed the door shut.

"You're kidding me right?" Stephanie asked herself.

Jasmine laughed behind the door and went back to the stage. Stephanie kept knocking on the door but everyone was at the sound check. Stephanie walked around looking for a door that could be opened from the outside but all doors were locked.

When the sound check was over everyone wondered where Stephanie had gone.

Justine walked up to Justin, "Hey Justin have you seen Stephanie?"

"No the last time I saw her she was helping Jasmine with something."

"Where did they go?"

"I think they went to the back of the building."

Justine, Justin, Scooter and Kenny all went to look for Stephanie. They searched every room that Stephanie might be in. They all almost started to worry until they looked outside and found Stephanie crouched down with her arms folded and next to the door. Stephanie was too cold to move so Kenny carried her into the green room.

"Stephanie what happened?" Scooter asked Stephanie.

"I went outside to get some things and I got locked out but I'm fine, really."

Scooter left with Kenny leaving Justin and Stephanie together, "So what really happened?"

"I told you I locked myself out by accident." Stephanie looked at the clock and noticed she had to be at the gym soon. "Maybe next time I'll check the door." She put her jacket on and bent over to pick up her backpack her shirt and jacket lifted up slightly.

Justin saw a bruise on Stephanie's lower back, "Stephanie is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No not really why?"

"Stephanie I can see a bruise on your back."

"Justin it's honestly not what you think."

"Is someone hitting you or are they self inflicted?"

"No, you see those times I sneak off before a show I go to the gym and I hurt myself trying okay? I'm fine though really."

Stephanie walked out to get Justine and headed to the gym for the tournament.

After Stephanie won the match Stephanie told Justine about Justin's suspicion about her sneaking off.

"Do you think I should tell Justin about this whole tournament thing?"

"Well if he is getting suspicious then he should figure it out himself."

"Yeah but his suspicion is a way off, he thinks someone's hitting me or worse I'm hitting myself."

"Well then I think you should tell him something."

"Yeah but I don't know how to tell him."

The next morning the tour group was in Sunrise, Florida Stephanie again snuck out to go train. She picked up her sports bag and creep out the door but what she didn't know is that Justin and Kenny were following her.

"Where is she going?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but we got to find out." Justin said sneaking behind Stephanie.

Stephanie got to the elevator and felt like someone was behind her so she looked back but no one was there. She entered the elevator and went to the lobby, Justin and Kenny followed but made sure they stayed hidden so no fans would recognize him. Justin and Kenny followed Stephanie's taxi all the way to the gym. Stephanie went inside the gym and started her training while Justin and Kenny watched what she did.

After the training the coach gathered up the group and gave them a little speech about the tournament. "Alright girls good job today keep up the good work and we are sure going to make it to the finals."

Stephanie went to pick up her gym bag but was gone; she looked around for it to see that Justin was holding it. "Is there something you want to tell us Stephanie?"

After explaining her situation to Justin and Kenny, they didn't know how to handle the position Stephanie was in. "So are you going to tell Scooter?"

Justin looked at Kenny, "No we're not going to tell him trust me if he found out about this whole you sneaking out he would most likely ground you."

"Definitely and if you can handle all of this then you'll be fine." Kenny said.

"Thanks you guys. Can we get going now I don't know about you guys but I am tired and we have to do a concert tonight if you haven't forgotten?"

The day goes by fast and the night is over, the tour group head back to their hotel room. Stephanie and Justine were in their room talking about how the day went by fast, until there was a knock on their door. Stephanie went and opened the door to establish that Justin was at the door. "Hey Stephanie, how are you?" Justin asked.

"Hi Justin, I'm fine but how about you do you need something?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to ask you if you want to come to the recording studio with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be cool."

"You can bring Justine too."

"Yeah I will I wouldn't want her to stay in the hotel room by herself."

"And we're not going until like 3:00 so you can sleep in until then if you want."

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, I am going to need that."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then, night."

"Goodnight Justin."Justin turned around to go back to his room, "Hey Justin,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Thanks again, for not telling Scooter about the wrestling thing and the sneaking out."

"No Problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Justin went to his room and Stephanie closed her door. Both of them went to bed wondering what the next day will hold for both of them.

At the recording studio Justin was working on his second album that he is planning to release sometime next year. Justin, Usher, Scooter and L.A Reid were replaying the tracks at that time Stephanie had to go to the bathroom. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, on her way back she got side tracked and huge room where nearby was a stage. Stephanie stood in the middle of the stage and imagined the people she has danced in front of since joining the tour. Stephanie saw a piano on her right and started playing on it; she played a song on the piano that she had made up and then she started to sing a song.

"_Didn't know the way I was feeling  
Didn't know what I was supposed to do this time  
Lately, I have felt like I have never  
Feels like I am losing my mind_

Every time I think about it  
I run away  
Can you help me to the place

It's the way  
It's the way  
You're moving in my heart  
The way you look into my eyes  
Can you say  
All the things you're feeling in your soul today  
It's the way" Stephanie stopped playing because she didn't feel the music was working.

"No don't stop," Justin walked through the door, "it was good."

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah not as good as what you sing."

"No, it was good. I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah well I don't sing to people very often."

"What's the song called?"

"_It's The Way_. The only problem I have with it is the piano notes, I feel like there's something missing."

Justin sat down next to Stephanie, "How does it go?"

Stephanie played the piano notes to Justin and he helped change the notes to make the music sound better.

"Okay now from the beginning."

Stephanie started to sing again, "Now it sounds better. Thanks."

Justin smiled, "It's my job to make music."

Stephanie laughed, "And what a fine job you do at it."

Justin and Stephanie laughed together until their eyes met, "Hey are you guys ready to go?" Scooter interrupted the two from their moment.

Later that day at the hotel Justin was talking to Scooter, "Hey Scooter, what do you think about Stephanie?"

"Think about her in what way?"

"Like as a general person, like a friend."

"Well she's a pretty awesome girl. Why do you have a crush on her?"

"I don't know she's different from other girls I've met, especially the fans I've met. Is that a good thing?"

"It depends if you think it is."

"Do you think I should ask her out on a date just to get to know her better?"

"Yeah I don't see why not."

"But where should I take her, what should we do?"

"Well she did say she liked Trish Stratus."

"What about her?"

"Dude, we're going to be in Toronto in a week and we'll have a week off of a concert."

Justin was getting the hint and had an idea but decided to think it out more and ask Stephanie soon.

A week goes by and the group is in Toronto, Canada, a week of training, dancing, and fighting. Stephanie and her wrestling group have made it very far.

"Alright girls you've been working hard so you guys get an entire week off from fighting so I think you girls should have a week of no more training until our next competition." This also meant an entire week of Stephanie not doing any competitions and concerts.

After Stephanie finished up with the coach's drills she went back to the hotel. Stephanie was in her hotel room drinking some green tea to keep her awake until she heard a knock on the door. Justine answered the door to Justin, "It's for you Stephanie."

Stephanie turned around to see Justin, "Hey Justin, what's going on?"

"Well I'm going to a charity for animals that have been abused by their former owner and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"Yeah we love animals."

"Cool, well we're going to leave in twenty-minutes."

"Alright, we'll be ready."

Once Justin left Justine gave Stephanie a weird grin.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You and Justin, there is something going on there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him and he obviously likes you. Don't you see it?"

"No not really, we are just friends okay?"

"Yeah right, it's okay if you do like him you know."

Stephanie went to the bedroom, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Justin, Stephanie, Justine, Scooter and Kenny got the animal shelter. When they first walked in they saw so many animals, animals that were in pain and scared for their lives.

After being at the shelter for almost three hours Stephanie fell in love with a specific puppy.

Stephanie walked up to a worker, "Excuse me. What is the story behind this little puppy?"

"His mother was abused when he was still in her belly. When his mother was brought here she gave birth to him and she died shortly after. His brothers and sisters were adopted but he hasn't had so much luck."

"What kind of dog is he?"

"He is a German Sheppard and he's a year old."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. This little guy has been here for awhile if he doesn't get adopted soon he most likely never will."

Stephanie felt wretched about the poor little puppy and thought for a moment.

"Alright you guys let's get going now." Scooter said to the group.

The group all huddled up next to the car all but Stephanie. "Where is Stephanie?" Scooter asked Justine.

"Well she's finishing something up right now?"

"Finishing what?"

Scooter saw Stephanie walking out the door with her new puppy she had just adopted. "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Stephanie, why do you have a puppy with you?" Scooter asked.

"Scooter I couldn't leave this poor pup he the last of his family left that hasn't been adopted. Can I keep him Scooter please; I'll clean up after him and the lady was nice enough to give me a leach and a traveling cage."

"Yeah come on Scooter I'll even help her take care of the dog." Justin started petting the puppy.

"Well I guess we can have one pet on the road with us."

"Yes! Thank you Scooter you're the best dude ever and even Chewy loves you." Chewy the dog started licking Scooter's nose.

"You named him Chewy?" Justine asked.

"Yeah he never got a name so why not?"

"I like it." Justin said.

Back at the hotel Stephanie and her new pet were playing around in the living room.

Jasmine barged into Stephanie's room, "Stephanie you've had that dog for a couple of hours and he already peed in my shoes."

"How do you know it was Chewy? It could've been you roommate."

"I know your dog did it. So just keep him out of my room and especially my closet." Jasmine stormed out of the room.

Justine laughed, "Seriously though be careful where he goes to the bathroom."

"I was careful, carefully looked for the right shoes."

There was a knock on the door and the door opened and Justin walked in to see how the girls were doing. "Hey girls, how is Chewy fitting in?"

"He was a little shy at first but now he's coming out of his shell and started playing fetch."

"That's good. Hey Justine, can I talk to Stephanie alone for a minute?"

"Sure I'll be in the bedroom." Justine got up and went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"What's up Justin?" Stephanie continued to play fetch with Chewy.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Let's see I have no training for this whole week so no I am open tomorrow, why what did you have in mind or are you just asking?"

"Well if you want to we can hang out tomorrow just you and me."

Stephanie smiled at Justin, "Like a date or just a friend thing?"

"You can call it a friend thing but I was hoping for a date."

"Then a date it shall be."

"Cool I'll come get you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

"Goodnight. Goodnight Chewy."

The next afternoon Justin was getting ready for his date with Stephanie.

Scooter walked in to talk to Justin, "Did you make the plans for today?"

"Yeah and everything is set."

"Alright that's good now just remember act natural."

"Yeah, like I don't know how to do that." Scooter laughed and was about to leave the room, "Hey Scooter can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure dude, anything."

"It's about the American Music Awards." Justin talked to Scooter for a few minutes.

Back in Stephanie's Hotel room, "Are you ready yet Stephanie?"

Stephanie was in the bathroom straightening her hair wearing a denim jacket hoodie over a white tank top with denim skinny jeans and a pair of Nike high-tops, "Almost, I just need to do my eyeliner."

"So are you excited about you date?" Justine gave Stephanie a smiling grin.

"It's nothing different from any other date I've had." Stephanie began to put eyeliner.

"Yes it is, its Justin Bieber you're going on a date with."

"So he's just a guy."

"Yeah but he's a celebrity though."

Stephanie finished up her eyeliner, "It doesn't change the fact that he is human."

Justine just nodded at Stephanie. "Yeah yeah you and your, everyone are equal to each other."

Justin knocked on the door; Stephanie put the cap on the eyeliner pencil and went to answer the door.

"Hey, you ready?" Justin said wearing a purple long sleeve shirt under a jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Yeah I'm ready." Stephanie and Justin walked to the elevator alone.

Justin stopped Stephanie at the car, "Wait I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Stephanie was curious to find out what Justin had in mind.

"You're going to have to wait and find out." Justin blind folded Stephanie before entering the car.

After a long drive and Stephanie complaining if they were there yet, the car finally stopped. Stephanie sighed, "Finally are we here or did we stop in traffic again?"

"No we're here." Justin helped Stephanie out of the car, "Okay are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I've been ready since we left the hotel."

"Okay then." Justin removed the blindfold and Stephanie read the sign on the building she was standing in front of.

The sign on the building said, _Stratusphere._ Stephanie started to freak out, "Oh my god, no you didn't. Justin, is this a joke, Oh my god."

Justin smiled at Stephanie, "Surprise!"

"Oh my god Justin, I love you even more now." Stephanie gave Justin a huge bear hug.

Stephanie and Justin entered the Stratusphere, when they entered the owner of the Stratusphere, Trish Stratus, walked out to greet them, "Hello Stephanie, I've heard so much about you."

"Oh my god Trish Stratus, you are awesome, the most epic WWE diva ever to wrestle."

Trish laughed, "Why thank you I am glad that you enjoyed my work, so Justin told me that you are competing at a shot to be a future WWE diva."

"Yes I am."

"Well do you want me to give you a couple tips and maneuvers?"

"I would love that but I didn't bring my wrestling attire."

Justin interrupted, "Actually I had Justine take you bag to the car while you were getting ready." Stephanie gave Justin a big grin.

Stephanie changed her clothes and went into a room where Trish has the wrestling mats. Stephanie showed Trish some of her moves and Trish helped Stephanie perfect the moves. "Hey Trish can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Stephanie."

"Can you teach me how to do the Stratusfaction?"

Trish smiled, "I would love to."

The girls practice for almost an hour and a half until Stephanie and Justin had to go back to their date. Stephanie changed back into her casual clothes and said goodbye to Trish Stratus.

"Thank you so much Trish for everything."

"It was my pleasure to help a future diva. Now I hope you don't forget to send me an invitation to your finals."

"I won't I promise."

"Thanks again for taking the time." Justin said to Trish.

"It's no problem, now whenever you're in Toronto again don't be afraid to come and visit me."

"I won't. Thank you."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Stephanie and Justin went their own way.

In the car Stephanie had a smile on her face, "Thanks Justin, you've heard of the term you've made my day? Well you've made my life."

"Well the day isn't over yet."

"Really, what else could be better than me meeting Trish Stratus?"

"You'll see, again." Justin laughed.

A couple minutes go by and Justin and Stephanie stop at an ice rink, "Oh no, no way."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but I can't skate."

"Don't worry about it, I help you."

Stephanie smiled, "Alright but it might take a lot of help to get me to skate well."

Inside the Ice Skating Rink Stephanie and Justin were sitting on a bench putting on their skates. Justin immediately went on the ice when he finished putting his skates. Stephanie hesitated to get on the ice; she tapped her right foot on the ice and then put her left foot on the ice. "Alright Justin what do I do now?"

Justin skated over to Stephanie and held out his arm, "Okay now grab a hold of me."

Stephanie grabbed a hold of Justin's arm, "Don't you let me fall now." Stephanie continued to panic.

"Now just move your legs like you're sliding on the floor with socks."

"Okay sounds easy enough." Stephanie started to slide across the ice slowly.

"Yeah see you skating. Want to do circles?"

"Sure." Stephanie and Justin skated around the ice rink a couple times. "Alright now I'm going to attempt to go on my own now." Stephanie released her grip on Justin's arm.

"Okay, go for it." Justin followed Stephanie every step to be sure she didn't fall.

Stephanie started to pick up the pace in her circles, "Justin how do you slow down, I'm getting dizzy?"

"Just slide you feet sideways." Stephanie tried the method but wasn't slowing down. "Stephanie you're not slowing down, you're just going in circles again."

"Well I don't know what I'm doing help." Justin skated quickly in front of Stephanie to stop her. Justin stood in front of Stephanie, "Hold on." Justin held his arms out as if he was going to hug her. Stephanie and Justin bumped into each other causing them to spin rapidly in circles. "Now I'm getting dizzy." Stephanie yelled out laughing.

A couple spins go by and the two finally stopped by falling on the ice together. They both slid across the ice rink, they were both fine and they just laughed at themselves. "I don't know about you but this was the best ice skating I've ever done."

As soon as Stephanie gave up on skating on the ice, Justin had another surprise for her, "Justin this is the second time today you've blindfolded me I am scared I'll get a second heart attack."

"Don't worry this one isn't as surprising." Justin removed the blindfold, "What do you think?"

Stephanie opened her eyes to see a giant rain bowed hot air balloon, "Wow I've never knew a hot air balloon was this big."

"Yeah so you ready?"

"What, ready for what?"

"We're going to ride it."

"Oh no, no way I have a huge fear of heights."

"Is there a fear you don't have? Look you're going to have to face your fears sooner or later."

"Well for me I choose later."

"Come on, I'll be right next to you it's not like you're going to fall."

"But…"

"No buts now come on." Justin held out his hand.

Stephanie debated to herself on whether or not she should go on the hot air balloon but after a moment she took Justin's hand. They both got into the basket of the hot air balloon, the fire burst and the balloon was in the air. Stephanie got scared from the fire she tighten her grip on Justin hand, Justin laughed to himself. After awhile Stephanie felt better about the ride and didn't care how high they were from Canada.

Soon after the ride was over Stephanie and Justin went out to eat, they bought a Big Mac from McDonalds and ate it at the top of the CN Tower. "I can't believe you eat a Big Mac too."

"Well doesn't everybody eat one?"

"It's just that not many girls would eat a Big Mac on a date."

"Yeah well I guess I'm not like most girls and you know what, I for one like it."

Justin smiled, "You know what, me too." Stephanie laughed.

Stephanie looked out at Toronto from the CN Tower, "Wow this tower is huge."

"Yeah it's nearly 2,000 feet tall."

"I've always seen the tower in picture like on Google and stuff but I've never imagined being on top of the tower."

"It's better in person."

"Yeah it honestly is."

Justin looked at Stephanie, "So Stephanie how long have you been singing?"

"Not very long I got into it like a year ago. Looked like fun to do so I just started singing."

Justin nodded his head, "So you liked wrestling first?"

"Yeah ever since I was like seven years old I was into it. It was like I was meant to do it. I remember when I first asked my mom so sign me up for wrestling training she laughed; I didn't blame her because I knew what kind of person I was, lazy."

"Then how did you get into the training?"

"I told my mom I was at Justine's house but really Justine and I went to check the place out. I met the coach he said it was my calling so he gave me a chance to prove myself but the only problem was I didn't have money and I couldn't tell my mom or dad what I was doing."

"How did you stay, don't they usually kick you out when you can't pay for the training?"

"Oh yeah so I offered to clean the gym in exchange to continue training."

"Wow you must've really wanted to train."

"Yeah more than anything but when my parents found out they were really mad but they eventually got over it."

"How'd they find out?"

Stephanie sighed, "Ex-boyfriend told my mom that I was fighting someone and my mom showed up to the gym yelling at me."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah well what can you do it happened." Stephanie and Justin were quiet for a moment, "So what about you how's your love life?"

Justin took a big exhale, "It was pretty bad, I can't really date that often because of how busy I am on tour. Plus my mom and Scooter kept telling me to be careful who I go out with but I can't be careful its apart of being a teenager. Taking risks, making mistakes and learning from them was something everyone does."

"Yeah but you can always date another celebrity."

"I could do that because they understand what you're going through but you don't always seem like a normal couple. Yet again if I date a fan then how will I know if she likes me for me or just my fame and money?"

"I guess you just have to pick the right fan to date."

"Hey Stephanie, why don't you freak out when you meet celebrities? When you met Trish you were excited at first then you were calm about the rest of the day."

"I have Michael Jackson to thank for that. You know those documentaries about Michael the TV started showing after he died?"

"Yeah the life stories of him and stuff."

"Well when I saw how he never had a normal life because so many people treated him more like a celebrity than a human being, it just really opened my eyes to how we take celebrities for granted in what they do. After all that I started to see celebrities for the people they really are not for how much money they make or how many people know them and like them. No matter whom you are whether you're famous or not, everyone's human."

"Wow that's really deep and it's the truth. You know I've always been worried that I would never find a girl that look at everyone the same but now that I met you I know that there really are people like that."

"People will learn sooner or later and if not then you will probably end up like the forty year old virgin." Stephanie and Justin laughed.

A whole day passed of fun and conversations the day turned into night. Justin and Stephanie went back to the hotel, "Well Justin today was a fun day and to tell you the truth I really needed a day off."

"I'm glad you had a fun day we should do it again sometime."

Stephanie smiled, "Definitely and hopefully soon. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Stephanie and Justin turn their backs to each other to open their doors until Justin said something, "Hey Stephanie." Stephanie turned around, "Yeah?" Justin walked up to Stephanie and gave her a peck on the lips.

Both Stephanie and Justin blushed, "Goodnight." They both said to each other before going into their hotel rooms.

Once the vacation week was over things had to get serious, Justin had to perform at the American Music Awards and Stephanie was close to making it to the actual tournament.

At the gym Stephanie and the final girls were having a meeting, "Alright girls good practice today, now we are getting close to being in the actual tournament."

Stephanie raised her hand, "Yeah coach when are we actually going to get to the tournament."

"Why, do you have somewhere else to be? Look, I know you girls are tired but just hang in there, now luckily for Stephanie you have to fight one more girl then you'll definitely be in the tournament, but you don't have to fight until next week but I still want you to come and train." Stephanie nodded her head.

Soon after a long sleep Stephanie and the tour group went to rehearsal. At rehearsal Stephanie was about to be surprised.

Jamaica gathered the dancers together, "Alright girls let's get practicing this new dance."

Jasmine walked in with someone everyone knew following her, "Sorry to interrupt Jamaica but I have someone who wants her job back."

The backup dancer who injured her leg walked beside Jasmine, "I'm ready to come back to work."

Stephanie looked worried because she was only supposed to dance in the opening act until the backup dancer recovered from her injury. "Wait you can't kick Stephanie out."Justine yelled out.

"Actually we can, you see Stephanie here was only a substitute for our injured backup dancer."

Justin walked on stage confused to what was going on, "What's going on?"

"You're opening act backup dancer is back and I'm leaving." Stephanie walked off the stage and went backstage to get her bag.

Justin followed Stephanie backstage, "So you're just going to give up?"

"What do you want me to do; I was only the fill in. You should be happy you have one of your backup dancers back, I'll just go back to wrestling."

"But you can't leave, not like this."

"Justin, I don't want to leave either but what are we going to do, I only signed up for this until I wasn't needed anymore."

Justin thought about it, "Okay I have an idea, wait here don't leave yet."

Justin talked to Scooter about an idea for one of the songs acts in the tour. "Justin I don't think it's a good idea to change a one of the performances just because you think it would be a nice thing to do for your girlfriend."

"Scooter, just give her a chance, let her perform for rehearsal and if you don't like it then we won't change it. I told you the other day that she can sing."

Scooter thought about it for a moment. "Fine but if I'm not feeling it then we leave it alone."

"Yes, thanks Scooter."

Justin went back to tell Stephanie the plan, "You want me to do what?"

"Look I know you have a problem with stage fright but the only way you are going to stay on this tour with me…I mean us."

"I don't know."

"Just one song and if it doesn't work then you can go back to wrestling."

Stephanie took a big sigh, "Fine, man why do I always let people drag me into things."

Later on stage Justin and Stephanie were going over what she was going to sing, while Scooter was sitting on the floor next to the stage where the fans sit. "Okay Stephanie, go ahead and sing something for me."

Stephanie looked at Justin then looked back at Scooter. She closed her eyes and just sung,

"_Every day you walk around trying to keep a smile_

_Your worlds falling down_

_Where to go now_

_So you cry until eyes swell_

_The pain in your chest prevails_

_Getting lost in your loneliness_

_And there's something you seem to forget_

_You are strong and you're beautiful_

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_You're that beam of light that gets through the night_

_Don't give up because it's worth the fight_

_You are strong and you'll make it_

_So don't cry_"

The entire stage was quiet, Scooter had a look on his face as if he had won the lottery, "Wow Stephanie I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well it's in me alright, so can I stay?"

"I think we've found a new opening act, you sing that song every concert and you can stay."

"Thanks Scooter."

Stephanie gave Justine and Justin a hug while Jasmine looked on, "I just can't get rid of her."

A week goes by and the tour is in Newark, New Jersey. A week of hard work because Stephanie was now an opening act for Justin so she had to learn a whole new dance routine with her male backup dancers and Scooter got her to record a couple new songs she wrote for the opening act. She also had a match with one more girl who if she won against she would make it to the actual tournament. Justin also has a hard working week because he had to decide what to perform at the American Music Awards.

Stephanie and Justine were backstage before her match, "So Steph if you win this then wont you have to worry about getting back to the concert?"

"No, I checked and there's a free day that day but I will miss Justin perform at the American Music Awards."

"Yeah so what's going on between you and Justin now?"

Stephanie sighed, "I don't know, he is honestly not what I expected a singer to be."

"How did you think he would be? You of all people should know that not all celebrities are mean and stuck up."

"I know but I thought he would be a lady's man you know just date me then date someone else."

"See I told you he was an awesome dude."

"Yeah I know okay you were right."

Stephanie's coach walked in the locker room, "Okay Stephanie you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready coach."

Stephanie walked out to the ring to face her next opponent, Alexis. She had brown hair and was a little shorter than Stephanie. She and Alexis shook hands and started their match.

After all the hard work of the match it was a close fight but somehow Stephanie was able to pull a win in the match. "Good job Stephanie. You really close to winning it."

"Thanks coach but I don't think I couldn't have gotten here without your help."

"What are coaches for now don't forget the day of the tournament and be sure to make it to the training okay?"

"Yeah I know the drill coach see you bright and early." Stephanie ran to the concert for her opening act.

Later that night after the concert Stephanie and Justine celebrated her win to the tournament with some cookie dough ice cream. Then Justin came in to check in with the girls, "Justin, my tour mate come join us in my celebration."

"No way you made it to the tournament?"

"Yup I made it. Now here have some ice cream."

"Thanks. So tomorrow we are going to be in New York and during rehearsals Scooter says he has an announcement."

"What is it about?"

"I don't know he said it was a surprise for all of us."

"It can't be any more of a surprise then me qualifying for the tournament."

The next day in New York during rehearsal, Justin and Stephanie were on different ends of the stage; Stephanie was with the Jasmine and the dancers while Justin was with Scooter and the band. Stephanie and Justin looked at each other. Justin started to make funny faces at Stephanie, she started to laugh and both sides of the group noticed.

"What are you doing?" Scooter asked Justin.

"Nothing I thought I saw something."

Scooter looked at Stephanie then back at Justin, "Right and that something just happened to have brown hair, brown eyes and is Mexican."

"Yeah maybe it is."

"It's your business dude." Scooter gathered up the group, "Alright you guys so in a couple weeks we all know that at AMA's Justin will perform a couple songs and Justin is going to perform _U Smile_ and _Overboard _and he will be in the run for artist of the year so this performance will add a lot more votes. They also told me they need one performance from our opening act to perform there too."

Jasmine smiled to hear that she would most likely be the one that Justin was going to sing the duet with Justin.

"So I've decided to have Justin and Stephanie perform Overboard,"

"What!" Jasmine was angry to know that Stephanie was taking her spot in the duet.

Scooter finished his sentence, "and I want Stephanie to perform a song."

"This isn't fair I've been here the longest and I deserve the spot."

"I know Jasmine but Stephanie has the actual voice for it so please understand."

Jasmine got more frustrated and left the stage. Stephanie was surprised with the fact that Scooter would choose her to perform at the AMA's. She was excited to do it but that means that she would have to choose one of her favorite things to do.

"This is bad Justin." Stephanie paced around the hotel room, "I mean it's good that I am on top of the two things I love to do but when they are both on the same night that's bad."

"So what are you going to do for the tournament you have to stay the whole night and the AMA's starts at the same time?"

"Well if I lose that night then I don't have to stay but I'm not going to lose on purpose. I can't say no to Scooter you heard him no one else can perform that night and I have to do the song with you."

"So what's the plan?"

"If I win, I could go back then perform and then come back to the tournament."

"Well then you're going to have a really busy week, rehearsing for the AMA's and training for the tournament plus the concerts we have to do until then."

Stephanie screamed in a pillow and Chewy came and licked her on the cheek, "Thank you Chewy."

A few weeks go by Stephanie went to her training every morning and on the same days she would perform as the opening act for Justin Bieber. She has been sore and exhausted from all the training, dance and singing rehearsals but she hasn't given up on either of the tasks she had to do.

During a rehearsal the day before the AMA's and the tournament Stephanie was going over what she the routine with Justin for the song _Overboard. _"Okay so Stephanie you are going to stand on stage here and then when Justin starts to sing you walk towards him slowly."

"Alright seem easy enough."

"Okay and we'll go over the song for tomorrow after Shimmy Shimmy but first let's take a quick break."

Stephanie sat down on the edge of the stage with Justine, "How you feeling Steph?"

"Pretty wiped out, my mouth is a little dried out though."

"Do you want some water?"

"No thanks I'm good."

After about ten minutes of break have passed, Stephanie and the group went back to work on stage.

"Okay now let's go over the opening act with Stephanie song _Shimmy Shimmy._"

Stephanie nodded her head and stood in front of the stage with her backup dancer until the music started,

_Let me tell ya something  
Baby I ain't frontin'  
I got my eye on you  
Let me tell you what I wanna do_

First time I saw ya  
And I really wanna get to know ya  
I got the moves  
Now I wanna put 'em down on you  
And I said hey  
Show me like you know what to do  
Boy I'm telling you hey

I just wanna shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
You got to keep your eyes on me  
Watch me while I take the lead  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Just shake it with me 1, 2 step  
Shake it with me how low can ya get…"

When Stephanie knelt down to the grown and got back up fast she got dizzy. She turned around to look at one of her back up dancers, "Hey Stephanie, are you okay?"

Stephanie started to breathe heavily, "Oh yeah I'm fine I just need a minute to…" before Stephanie could finish her sentence she fainted into the arms of one of the backup dancers.

The entire tour group ran to see if she was okay, "Stephanie can you hear me." Scooter kept talking to Stephanie to see if she was still conscious, "Kenny call an ambulance."

When the ambulance arrived the paramedic placed Stephanie on the stretcher and into the car quickly to the hospital. Justine, Scooter, Justin, and Kenny rode in the car behind the ambulance. Once they got to the hospital the paramedics took her into an emergency room.

A couple hours later the doctor came out to Scooter and the rest. "How is she doctor?"

"She is fine, she is just sleeping."

"Why did she faint?" Scooter asked the doctor.

"She fainted from dehydration, was she drinking anything to make her sweat more or anything like that?"

"Oh no, it must've been the green tea she drink every morning since she has been busy she probably didn't drink much water but how did that cause her to get dehydrated?"

"Since she didn't drink enough water over time her blood cells didn't have the water they needed to maintain proper volume. Her blood pressure dropped, which caused her to become dizzy and confused. Even to cause her to faint. Organ failure could've occurred if left untreated. What has she been doing?"

"Nothing hard working she's just been performing." Scooter was confused. Justin and Justine looked at each other worried that Scooter might find out about Stephanie's second job. Then out of nowhere Stephanie's coach walked through the hospital doors, he recognized Justine so he went to ask her what happened, "Justine, I heard Stephanie was here what happened?"

"Hey coach." Justine said knowing that everything was about to come out.

"Wait who are you?" Scooter asked coach.

"I'm Stephanie's coach."

"Coach for what?"

"For pro wrestling, I've been training her. Who are you?"

"I'm her manager."

"You're her manager, for what?"

"She has been performing as a backup dancer and a singer for the past month."

Scooter and Stephanie's coach looked at each other very confused.

Awhile later Justin came into Stephanie hospital room, "Hey Stephanie, how you feeling?"

"Better I'm happy to be off my feet for the first time in forever."

"Stephanie what were you thinking, the doctor said you could've had organ failure."

"I know I just wanted to get through the performance and the tournament."

"Well I think it's time you come clean because your coach showed up and he is talking to Scooter."

"Did they look mad?"

"Actually they looked confused, luckily Scooter isn't going to question you until you get back to the hotel, and he just wants you to get some rest for tomorrow."

Stephanie kept thinking since Scooter and her coach now know somewhat of Stephanie's business on stage and in the ring.

Later that day Stephanie was sent home and was told to drink plenty of water. On the way to the hotel Scooter was quiet the whole ride there, but once Stephanie was in her hotel room he began his questions in front of everyone from Justine to Jasmine. "I don't know where to start with you Stephanie."

"Scooter I know I should be told you and my coach what I was doing but…"

"But what Stephanie, you couldn't tell me that you had other thing to do?"

"No because they required me to sneak out in the morning and…"

"Wait you sneaked out in the morning?"

"Oh would you let me finish. And I knew that you wouldn't let me do it because I was in way too much of risk injuring myself."

"You are damn right about that what if you got injured before the AMA's I am counting on you to make Justin and yourself look good out there."

"I'm sorry Scooter, you were counting on me and so was my wrestling team."

"Well you better choose what you want to do either wrestle or perform."

"That's not fair Scooter."

"What isn't fair is putting the tour in jeopardy and keeping it all a secret."

Stephanie looked at Justin to see if he would defend Stephanie again but all he did was look away. Stephanie was frustrated and grabbed her jacket then walked out the door. Justin followed her to the hallway, "Stephanie wait where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"Stephanie, come on."

"What Justin, huh what do you want?"

"Why are you getting mad at me for?"

"Because Justin, you didn't say anything. You just stood there and let me drown."

"What did you want me to do?"

"It's funny you've been standing up for me ever since I got here and now when I really needed you to back me up, you just stood there."

"Stephanie I'm sorry but I just thought…"

"No, I know what you were thinking, you were thinking about your precious artist of the year award you want to win so badly."

"That's not true."

"Really, let's be truthful Justin you didn't want to back me up because you were afraid that Scooter was going to have Jasmine take my place." Stephanie walked out the hallway into the elevator. Justin went into his room and Jasmine was the only one who saw it happen.

Stephanie made her way to a balcony to calm down. She sat down on a bench that was facing the outside. Stephanie's cell phone rang and it was her coach, she hesitated to answer it but she did, "Hey coach."

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling have you been drinking some water?"

"I'm fine coach."

"So have you decided on what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"Look whatever you choose to do is fine with me if you choose to go perform at the AMA's I'll be okay with it."

"Really coach?"

"Yeah the first rule I told was dedication and you really showed it to me now I think you have to show it to that Scooter fellow."

"Thanks coach, I'll think over it."

"Goodbye Stephanie."

"Goodbye coach."Stephanie hung up her phone and continued to sit on the balcony. She sat there for about ten minutes until Jasmine came and took a seat next to her.

Stephanie chuckled, "Look Jasmine I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now especially you."

"Well then I'll talk and you listen. Stephanie I know that you and I haven't been the best of friends the whole time we've been touring together but, shoot me for saying this, you really need to do that performance with Justin tomorrow."

Stephanie looked at Jasmine like she was crazy, "I'm sorry but did you say I should do the performance with Justin?"

"Yes I did. Scooter is right you have the voice for the song and I'm not saying this because I like Justin but he deserves to be artist of the year. He has worked really hard to get this far and he did a lot to keep you here. Don't tell him I told you this but he is the reason you're singing the song with him and performing in your own spot."

"Really, he asked Scooter to get me to perform on the AMA's?"

Jasmine nodded her head, "Yeah so saying no would be pretty harsh to do after everything he's done. I'm not saying you should do it but think about it really good." Jasmine stood up and left.

Stephanie was left with a decision so think about and pretty sure had to come up with an answer pretty soon.

The next day occurred and Justin was rehearsing for the AMA's.

"Hey Justin, have you heard from Stephanie?"

"Nope she wasn't in her hotel room this morning."

"She's not going to come. Jasmine do you think you could do the song with Justin?"

Jasmine exhaled, "Nope."

"I'm sorry did you say no?"

"Yeah, Scooter you were right Stephanie has the voice and she should be the one to sing this song."

"Yeah but she's not coming."

"Scooter…" Justin said pointing behind him.

Stephanie walked onto the stage followed by Justine; they both didn't say a word until she walked up to Scooter.

"You're here." Scooter sounded surprised.

"Yeah well someone had to make you guys look good out there tonight."

"Good thing it's you, now right now we were just finishing up _U Smile_ so we can rehearse _Overboard_."

Stephanie nodded her head and walked over to her spot on stage, passing by Justin and saying hello to Jasmine.

"You made it." Justin said to Stephanie.

"Yeah, let's get this done okay?"

"Okay." Justin and Stephanie went their separate ways on stage to rehearse the song.

The day went by and it was time for the American Music Awards. Backstage Stephanie got dressed for the concert she wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans with a matching black Jacket. Justine was helping her get ready, "So what did you tell the coach?"

"I told him that I was going to do this and I wasn't going to change my mind."

"And how did he take it?"

"It was okay with it, he's is going to tell the people I forfeit."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Not really but I knew what I was getting myself into when I went to the audition."

Justine felt responsible for having her best friend give up her first dream for Justin.

Shorty after the conversation Stephanie went on stage with Justin and sang the song together.

Stephanie started the song off,

"_It feels like we've been out at sea (ooh)_

_So back and forth that's how its seems (whoa)_

_And when I want to talk you say to me_

_That if it's meant to be, it will be_

_Whoa oh_

_So crazy in this thing we call love_

_The love that we got that we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you tell me_

_Out here in the water and I_"

Then Justin came out, wearing all black with a purple hat, to sing the chorus with Stephanie,

"_I'm overboard and I need your love_

_Pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My life saver (Life saver)_

_Oh life saver_

_My life saver_

_Life saver_

_Oh life saver oh whoa_"

Justin and Stephanie held hand for the song and gave each other a hug, and then Justin sung his part of the song,

"_Never understand you when you say (whoa)_

_Wanting me to meet you half way (whoa)_

_Felt like I was doing my part_

_Get bringing your coming up short_

_It's funny how these things change_

_Cause now I see (whoa oh)_

_So crazy in this love we call love_

_And now that we got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for yaa_

_Got me out here in the water and I_" Then back to the chorus again.

Then Justin and Stephanie both sang the bridge of the song,

"_It's supposed to be some give and take I know._

_Your only taking and not given any more_

_So what will I do? (So what will I do?)_

_Cause I still love you (Still love you Baby)_

_You're the only one who can save me_

_Whoa oooh whoaaaa oh_" During the chorus again Stephanie and Justin kept looking at each other and the two held hands at some point in the song.

The song ended and the audience loved the performance despite the fact that Stephanie was still angry at Justin from the night before. When Justin and Stephanie both took a bow, and then walked backstage to get ready for both of their next songs later on.

Stephanie went to get a bottle of water from Scooter when Justine came to tell her some exciting news, "Stephanie I need to talk to you alone for a second."

"Okay." Stephanie followed Justine to the backstage room, "What's going on?"

"Coach called your cell phone while you were on stage and he said that the girl that you forfeited against was disqualified so you still have a chance to compete."

"Justine I can't leave, I have to perform tonight. I'm sorry." Stephanie walked out the door.

"But Stephanie you have a chance…" Justine whispered to herself. Somewhere deep inside Justine something new she had to do something; she left the room and went to talk to Justin. She walked around when she found him in a room relaxing, "Justin, can I talk to you alone for a second."

"Sure." Justin and Justine went into another room, "What's up?"

"Justin I know Stephanie has to perform tonight but she has another opportunity to become something else, but if she stays here she won't be able to do that."

"Stephanie made her choice, she is staying to perform."

"No it wouldn't be a choice if you hadn't put her in it. Look I don't want to argue with you about this but I just want to tell you something. Sit down." Justin sat down next to Justine, "I think Stephanie is meant to be a wrestler more than anything, you know how I know that? Stephanie has done some things she wanted to do but she could never finish them because she gave up too easily. Once we both wanted to try out for volleyball and we went to a camp to learn how to play the right way, she was so excited to join but when the hard work began and she couldn't handle it anymore, she quit."

"I don't get how this has to do with Stephanie being a wrestler."

"Let me finish, the main plot of the story is when she started to train it was twice as harder than volleyball but surprisingly she didn't give up, I even asked her once why she didn't just give up and you know what she told me? She said, "It is too much of a dream come true I can't give it up." Just think about that." Justine left the room for Justin to think about what she said.

Justin thought about the story and knew what he had to do for Stephanie. He stood up, left the room and went looking for Stephanie. When he found her talking to Jasmine he went up to her, "Hey Justin." She said before he took off her headset, "What are you doing?" She began to get confused when Justin gave her a sports bag with her wrestling attire in it.

"You need to go to that tournament."

"What about the performance?"

"Don't worry about that after I perform we'll try to stall the show as much as possible."

"I can't just leave like this."

"Stephanie you were right all I was thinking was being the youngest artist of the year but now I'm thinking about you winning that tournament."

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks Justin." Stephanie gave Justin a peck on the cheek before running to go catch a taxi.

Scooter saw her leaving, "Where is she going?"

"Scooter, you and Usher have been telling me to follow my dreams now it's time for Stephanie to follow hers."

"What are we going to do about the performance?"

"We are going to stall the show after I perform."

"And how are you planning on doing that."

"You let Justine and I worry about that." Jasmine stepped up to say.

Stephanie made it to the tournament during a match and went back to the locker room to change when she finished she went looking for coach. Stephanie looked around and found coach, "Coach, am I too late?"

"Stephanie, no you're just in time your match is next, get in the ring." Stephanie ran to the ring and waited for her opponent to come out, her next opponent seem like an easy person to go against but she knew this girl didn't get this far by her look she got by with her ability to fight and win.

Meanwhile at the AMA's Justin was in the middle of perform his song _U Smile_,

"…_Your lips my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say_

_If you need me I'll come runnin' from a thousand miles away_

_When you smile_

_I smile (whoa)_

_You smile _

_I smile _

_Hey_"

While Justin was performing, backstage Justine and Jasmine were thinking of ways to have the AMA's delayed so Stephanie can make it back in time for her performance.

Stephanie had a fifty-fifty chance at winning her match; her opponent, Gail, was a hard competitor she's ever faced throughout the whole competition. During the match Stephanie was on top of the turnbuckle about to perform a dropkick but while she was setting herself up, Gail pushed her off the turnbuckle. She landed on the padded ground wrist first. Stephanie's coach went to check on her, "Stephanie, are you okay."

"No, my wrist hurts." Stephanie said holding her left wrist

"Do you want to continue, it could be broken?"

"I'm not giving up; I've made it too far now to give up." Stephanie got up from the floor and went back in the ring before the referee counted to ten.

Stephanie finished the match with DDT to Gail and the pin for the win so Stephanie can advance to the finals.

Back at the AMA's Justin finished the song and went back stage to find out what the plan was for stalling the show.

"So Justine and I looked around and found a fuse box." Jasmine said.

"Okay and…"

"We take out a few wires that are connected to the cameras and so they will have to delay the performances…"

"So when Stephanie comes back we fix the wires again."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan."

"No what are you waiting for go and show some support to Stephanie. Kenny and Scooter are waiting for you outside."

Justin smiled then ran outside to the car with Scooter and Kenny so they could get to the tournament.

Later after winning her match Stephanie went to see a doctor, "So is going to be able to fight?" coach asked the doctor.

"I wouldn't, her wrist is fracture in three different places."

Stephanie thought about what she would do, "I want to continue."

The doctor as well as her coach looked surprised, "Well then I could bandage up your wrist but it won't do very much to protect it."

"Bandage me up; I got to go out there."

"Stephanie, are you sure?"

"Yeah I've made it too far now to give up and besides it's just one more match."

Stephanie went back to her locker room to get ready for her match, "Hey Stephanie." Stephanie turned around to see Trish Stratus at her locker room door.

"Trish you showed up." Stephanie gave Trish a hug.

"Of course I told you I would and just to let you know Justin just got here."

"Justin's here?" Stephanie was surprised to hear the news.

"Yeah I just saw him before I came to in here. So are you ready for the final match?"

"I think so but I don't know what if I choke and lose? I don't think I can take that loss." Stephanie sat down on the bench next to her locker.

Trish sat next to Stephanie and grabbed her hand, "Look Stephanie, the best thing you need to do is to go out on top. Whether you win or lose, for people to want you win u need to show people that you deserve to win. If you lose then show people that you put up a hell of a fight and that you worked hard to get to where you are now and that you deserve to have made it this far. So don't ever doubt yourself and go out there and give your next opponent a little Stratusfaction for me."

"I will thanks, Trish. You really are my hero." Both the girls gave each other a hug. Stephanie went towards the ring and Trish went to her seat next to Justin.

Back at the AMA's Justine and Jasmine made their way to the fuse box to turn off the cameras.

"Okay now you keep a look out." Justine told Jasmine.

Jasmine looked around for anyone coming by, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." Justine looked confused at the fuse box and just pulled out by chance different colored wires from the fuse box. "Did it work?"

Jasmine looked at the cameras on stage, "Yeah the red light isn't on." Everyone that was controlling the cameras was trying to fix the camera before the commercial was over.

Justine put the wires in her pocket, "See, I told you I knew what I was doing."

Jasmine nodded her head, "You just pulled out random wires didn't you?"

"What, no I didn't I just knew what I was doing."

Jasmine didn't believe that out of all of the wires in the fuse box she knew which wires exactly to take out.

"You know what I have an idea."

"What?"

"Stephanie's tournament is live right?"

"Right but what does that have to do with the cameras."

Justine went back to the fuse box and rewired some of the wires. Before anyone knew it she rewired the cameras to see what the cameras at the tournament were recording.

Stephanie was in the ring waiting for her final opponent, when she saw her opponent a shock of worry went through her mind. Her opponent was six feet and muscular in the upper body. Stephanie looked at her coach with a worried face, "Look Stephanie don't worry about this one you got support here." Stephanie looked at the front row where Justin was sitting with Scooter, Kenny, and Trish Stratus.

The announcer spoke, "Welcome to final match of the night. To my right she comes from Boston Massachusetts, She is Beth James." Beth raised her huge arms in the air not caring whether or not the crowd cheered. "Now to my left she comes from Las Vegas, she is Stephanie Gonzalez." Stephanie raised one arm and did a vintage Trish Stratus crowd point to Justin.

The bell rang and the match began, Stephanie and Beth circled the ring deciding what move to start off the match with and who would get the upper hand in the match. Both of the competitors when for a head lock eventually Stephanie got the head lock but Beth reversed it into an Irish whip right into a clothesline. Everyone that knew Stephanie was getting worried, "That had to hurt." Justin said to Trish.

"No, it only hurts for a minute." Trish replied.

Ten minutes have gone by and pin falls were only counted to two, count outs before ten and Stephanie was getting beat up pretty bad whenever she had the upper hand on Beth she countered the move, whether it be a DDT, or an Irish whip. Stephanie was laid out flat in the middle of the ring; Beth grabbed her legs and turned her on her stomach into a Boston crab submission hold. Stephanie pulled herself nearer to the ropes; she had fingertips touching the bottom rope but Beth pulled back to the middle again. Stephanie was moments away from tapping out and Justin saw it. Justin jumped out of seat next to the coach and started calling out to Stephanie, "Come on Stephanie, don't give up."

Stephanie looked up at Justin through the pain she started gaining some momentum. She pushed herself off her stomach and managed to flip back over and counter the Boston crab. Once Stephanie got up Beth was coming at her with a right hand but Stephanie put up her left hand and stopped it. Then with her right hand she jabbed Beth in the face about four times, she then Irish whipped her but didn't let got she came back around like a boomerang and she gave her a clothesline. After the clothesline both Beth and Stephanie were on the floor while the referee started counting. (If one person was on their feet by the time the referee counted to ten they would be declared the winner.)

Both coach and Justin were drumming on the edge of the ring, yelling out "Come one Stephanie."

The referee was at the count of five and Stephanie was pulling herself up by the ropes and finally made it to her feet. Beth also made it to her feet and Stephanie's back was turned giving Beth an opportunity to use her finishing maneuver on Stephanie called the glam slam, (She would hook both an opponent's arms in an elevated double chicken wing, lifts them up into the air from behind, then drops the opponent down onto the mat face first.) Beth grabbed Stephanie's arms and lifted her up into the air. Stephanie squirmed as much she could to get out of the hold. After five second of squirming Stephanie countered the move into a hurricanrana. Beth got up quickly and tried to Irish whipped Stephanie into the corner turnbuckle but Stephanie countered the move putting Beth into the corner. Stephanie ran towards Beth to clothesline her again but Beth counters it by putting her leg up and Stephanie running into it. Beth climbed up on the top turnbuckle but before she could do anything Stephanie ran and jumped up and executed another hurricanrana. Both Beth and Stephanie were on their feet Beth kicked Stephanie in the gut and was going to perform the DDT. Beth had Stephanie in the position but Stephanie swung around and kicked Beth in her gut putting her in a headlock. Stephanie pointed at Trish indicating she was going to finish the match. Stephanie ran towards the ropes and spring boarded off the top ropes, Stephanie had successfully performed the Stratusfaction. Stephanie was in pain and tired but she managed to put one arm out on top of Beth.

After about twenty minutes of hard competition, Stephanie got the three count and won the entire competition. Stephanie was still trying to catch her breath while Justin and everyone else came into the ring to celebrate with her. Kenny and Scooter raised Stephanie to their shoulders, and then coach gave Stephanie the tournament trophy. The trophy had green bars holding a miniature girl on top of the entire trophy. Stephanie posed for a picture that was going to be hanged on the wall of the gym in Las Vegas.

After a short celebration Stephanie remembered that she and Justin had to get back to the AMA's. They got back to the stadium and told Jasmine and Justine to put the wires back into the fuse box so Stephanie can do her performance.

On stage Stephanie sat next to Justin on the piano and Justin started playing the piano giving Stephanie the cue to sing.

"_You promised me you never leave_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_A love so deep they carve our names in stone_

_Memories are all that's left_

_In time will help me to forget_

_The emptiness I feel since you've been gone_

_I keep running in my dreams_

_Till your arms are holding me and it feels so good again_

_I don't want this night to end_

_Knowing I wake up alone_

_I will have to let you go_

_Though I learned to live without you now_

_I know my heart won't forget_

_I remember when I hear the things you used to say_

_I did like only yesterday and suddenly it means much more today…_" Stephanie got up from the piano bench to walk center stage while Justin still played the song.

"_It's hard to carry on without_

_Not easy to forgive yourself _

_A moment left undone_

_Words left unsaid and I keep running in my dreams_

_Till your arms are holding me again_

_I don't want this night to end_

_Knowing I wake up alone_

_I will have to let you go_

_Though I learned to live without you now_

_My heart won't forget I remember when (hold on)…" _The music started to crescendo.

"_Give me the strength to carry on_

_When I'm left here on my own_

_I keep missing your love keep missing your touch and (ohhhh)…"_

Stephanie sung the last note high pitched then silently let her voice fade away in the stadium along with the music also going quite for a moment. Then the music began to start up again have Stephanie's back up dancers and Justin come on stage.

"_Let me tell ya something  
Baby I ain't frontin'  
I got my eye on you  
Let me tell you what I wanna do  
First time I saw ya  
And I really wanna get to know ya  
I got the moves  
Now I wanna put 'em down on you  
And I said hey  
Show me like you know what to do  
Boy I'm telling you hey  
I just wanna shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
You got to keep your eyes on me  
Watch me while I take the lead  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Just shake it with me 1, 2 step  
Shake it with me how low can ya get_

_Hey I just wanna shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
You got to keep your eyes on me  
Watch me while I take the lead  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shake it with me 1, 2 step  
Shake it with me how low can ya get  
(Dance for me) Won't you dance for me baby  
Come on and dance with me" _Stephanie signaled for Jasmine to come and dance with her and Justin.

"_This could be your destiny (can't you see)  
Just move with me  
Just shake it with me now 1, 2 step  
I just wanna shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
You got to keep your eyes on me  
Watch me while I take the lead  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Shimmy shimmy ya now  
Just shake it with me now 1, 2 step  
Shake it with me how low can ya get__"_

Stephanie finished the song with a big applause from the audience including Trish Stratus and her coach. Everyone on stage stood in a line and took a bow together.

After the performance everyone went to sit in the audience to wait and hear who would win artist of the year. "It is now time to announce the Artist of the Year, the nominees are, Justin Bieber, Eminem, Kesha, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. And the winner is…" Justin squeezed Stephanie hand in anxiousness. "Justin Bieber!" Justin stood up and gave Stephanie a hug and went up to the podium.

"Wow I can't believe I won Artist of the Year award it's so overwhelming right now. I just want to thank God, my family for supporting me and Scooter Braun." Justin looked at Stephanie. "I would also like to thank my fans especially one fan who recently joined my tour and believed in me and gave me a chance. Thank you all."

Later at the after party back at the hotel everyone was celebrating the won of Justin and Stephanie.

"Alright you guys now I have something to say," Scooter stood up, "Justin I proud of how far you made it and Stephanie I'm glad that you joined us on this amazing ride and congrats on your win tonight."

"Thanks Scooter for everything you've done for us." Both Justin and Stephanie said.

"And I have to ask Stephanie something, Stephanie I know you have wrestling going on but will you please stay on tour with us?" Justin asked Stephanie.

Stephanie thought about it then smiled, "There is only one thing that would make me happier than wrestling and that would be to be apart this extraordinary family. I would be honored to stay with you guys that is if it's okay with Jasmine."

"Well of course who else will I have to fight with?" Stephanie and Jasmine hugged each other.

"Alright now back to the party everyone." Stephanie said petting Chewy who was also having a good time.

Later that night after the party Stephanie went back to the balcony looking up at the stars until she heard a voice, "Yup now those are the real stars." Justin said sitting next to her.

"Let me guess Justine told you I was up here?"

"Yeah pretty much. So how does it feel to be a future WWE Diva?"

"It feels like a dream come true. What about you how does it feel to be the youngest artist of the year?"

"Definitely feels like a dream come true."

"That's good. Look Justin I just want to say thank you for everything."

"What did I do?"

"Dude you really want to ask? You helped me become a better performer, you helped me over come my fear of stage fright and you introduced me to my wrestling idol Trish Stratus."

"Yeah well I do have to thank you too."

"Now what did I do?"

"You showed me that there are still good people in the world that respect celebrities."

"Yeah but that's one thing."

"It's still good enough for me."

Justin and Stephanie looked into each other's eyes until their lips met again.

"Well we still got a long road ahead of us."

"I think we can handle it." Justin said wrapping his arm around Stephanie.

Stephanie and Justin spent the night looking at the stars.

And so Stephanie continued training to become a WWE Diva in the near future but for now she is touring with Justin as an opening act and began to build a career in singing. Justin also continued to sing along side Stephanie and has been supporting her. Both Stephanie and Justin learned that dreams can come true if you choose to take the right path.


End file.
